The Avengers Find Their Copies
by Huggs
Summary: With the new found fame since New York, everyone involved has tried to keep a low profile. That's until people very similar to them have started to be spotted around the world. Will the Avengers stop their copies before they get noticed or something bad happens?
1. Intruders

Tony woke with a start, heart thumping and mind racing. His mind like to torment him with things he would rather forget, his kidnapping and New York to be precise. This was the third night in a row he had been woken up by nightmares, though he would never admit to them. Like he always did when he was woken up, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to make him a hot drink with no caffeine.

As Tony made his way through his luxurious house he thought about Pepper. He had wanted to ask her out on a date for years now, 12 years really but he didn't want to admit to himself he had left it this long. Slowly he reached the stairs to the basement, looking around to see if anyone was watching him and like always no one was. Tony bounced down the steps having woken up a bit thanks to his coffee, typed in his personal password to the workshop and stopped dead in the doorway.

* * *

There were document all over the room, some broken glass on the floor and mark-42 in bits on the floor. Tony didn't remember leaving it like this; Pepper would have shouted if she knew he had done it. J.A.R.V.I.S hadn't let out the alarm that an intruder had broken in and had responded to his voice. Had someone disabled the alarm Tony wondered? It was at then when he heard the familiar clatter of tools hit the floor. Instinctively Tony dived behind a wall, waiting to pounce on the trespasser. He couldn't put on a suit without moving into the middle of the room and giving up his position.

Slowly the short red head stood up revealing herself. Tony could not believe who he saw standing over his broken suit. It had been 3 months since he had seen Natasha Romanoff, also 3 months since New York. Natasha glanced up and saw she was being spied on; she quickly pulled out her gun and went into a defensive stance.

"Come out now or I will end you" she shouted clearly.

"Well that's no way to treat your host, is it Nat?" Tony teased.

As soon as Natasha knew who was watching her she eased up, putting her gun out of sight.

"So would you like to tell me why my latest suit is in ruins on the floor, why my private documents are all over my workshop and why my skylight has been shattered? Or shall I ask Fury?" Tony asked calmly as he made his way out from his hiding place.

"Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D have no idea that I'm here. 2 weeks ago, a town in India saw what they could only be described as a flying man who had a suit that looked like ironman, but it was a different colour" Natasha explained leaving out a few details.

"And may I ask why you are here breaking all my hard work?" Tony asked a little more inquisitively this time to try and get a decent answer to his question. Although he was a little surprised that someone all the way in India had found the technology to build a suit. But what could he say; he built one in a cold, damp cave in the middle of Afghanistan.

"Just making sure that you weren't running a mock internationally, and to see if any of your parts are similar to the ones we found" said Natasha without looking at Tony but playing with a screw driver instead.

"And were the parts similar to mine?" Tony asked, keen to get an answer. He did not take kindly to people copying his work.

"A few were, I guess they would have to be in order to function properly" Natasha said sternly.

"Why doesn't Fury know what's going on, when he finds he will just be pissed off because you didn't tell him" Tony asked sitting down in his custom desk chair.

"Because he will only be even more pissed to find out that, you. Mr Ironman. Didn't even notice that your suit had been copied" Natasha nearly shouted. She hated it when Tony seemed to be so selfish and not care about what is happening outside of his little bubble.

"Ok, so what do we do now, oh wait I know" Tony was pissed and he could see the confusion on Natasha's face.

"What's that then Mr Stark?" she asked politely.

"Well I'm going to try and fix what mess you have made of number 42 and you are going to call the rest of the gang, to try and figure out what is going on here" Tony said as he walked towards his suit looking sad as he saw just how badly Natasha had mangled it. Natasha knew he was in no mood to argue has she pulled out her phone and started to dial.


	2. Thai Terrorist

Clint Barton was very confused when he got off the phone to Natasha at 2 in the morning. He didn't understand why he had to get involved with the Avengers again, hadn't New York been enough for a while. Nat had instructed him to meet at Stark's house on the coast in 2 days. When it came to Natasha, Clint had a very soft spot for her. He would protect her in any way possible. Clint knew when she was upset or angry, happy or sad which I why her phone call had confused him. She sounded scared, a very rare emotion for a highly skilled assassin to have, because of this he got out of his bed and started packing his bag for his long trip to California.

As Clint was packing he was running through his head why she would feel scared and so unsure of this situation. Was Nat scared that there are more idiots in suits to powerful for them to control? That wasn't it and Clint knew it, but telling himself that it was this reason gave him some understanding. Once he had packed two bags, one with civilian clothes and fake identities and one with his S.H.I.E.L.D identity and weapons including his bow and arrows.

Just as Clint was about to leave he heard a door being smashed in. Immediately Clint dominated a defensive pose and pulled his bow and quiver he stood at the side of his door. A few seconds felt like hours as he waited to see if the attacker was going to smash the door in. Clint heard heavy footsteps coming towards his door; a good assassin would not be this loud he thought.

Suddenly a huge boot kicked its way into the small room. Following the boot was a 6'5" mammoth of a man with a short military style buzz-cut in full camouflage trousers complete with military green tank top. He took a quick glance around the apartment and then spotted Clint stood next to him arrow poised and targeting the man heart.

"What do you want?" Clint asked in a clear loud voice to help him look intimidating against he giant.

"You little man" the stranger said menacingly as he made a grab for the bow. Clint released the arrow but the man was already behind the arrow tip. After a quick struggle the bow was thrown to the floor and the violence continued with fists. It took one punch to the rib cage and Clint knew this would be no easy fight.

"Why would you want me?" Clint asked in a desperate attempt to buy time.

The man looked at Clint like he was stupid then pointed to the bow.

"Because you should have joined us little man, with us you would be top of the chain! Have your own crew, have a good wage packet. Even have a wife, because we all know that Widow won't be saying 'I Do' any time soon" shouted the behemoth.

"You know that I would never join your group of manic terrorists!" Clint snarled. He was starting lose his patience with this man.

"All I wanted was to work with you, but after seeing New York I want to use you as my little minion, unable to control what you do… like a small robot. You should know how it feels, its happened before hasn't it Clint" the whispered. At this point Clint lost it. He hated people bringing up what happened to him with Loki. One swift kick to the man's throat rendered him motionless. The man fell to the floor gasping for air. The assassin side of Clint kicked in, he knew the man might survive his kick, so he thought it best end his life there and then. He found the arrow that was loaded into the bow and plunged it into the man's chest, straight into his heart.

Then just like nothing had happened Clint picked up his bags and all of the man's possessions including his wallet and gun and travelled to the elevator to the make shift lobby of this small motel. He checked out, thankful that he had used an alias and apologised for the mess he had made in the room. With that he left 'The Palm Motel' and travelled to Lampang Airport to catch the next flight to England. He would of preferred to catch a direct flight to California but Nat said that he had to find Steve Rodgers who was apparently staying there. All the way to the airport he kept staring out the window for potential threats, something he hadn't done in months. It felt odd to be a target again, that's when it hit him. This is what Natasha was scared of, she was scared of being a target again.

As soon as Clint got into the airport he went straight to the 'Private Plane' section of the airport and using one of his many ideas, checkout his plane he had flow in on. As he waited for some airport security he tried to remember what the man had said 'Should have joined us' yes that is what he said. Looking through the man's wallet he found a drivers licence. Fredrick Mason. Clint was so shocked he didn't notice a flight attendant walk over to him.

"Mr Watson, your plane is ready, have a safe flight to England" she overly polite woman said before tottering off in her ridiculously high heels. Clint slowly got up and walked out of the building towards his private jet. It wasn't really his. It was S.H.I.E.L.D.S but they wouldn't care if one went missing under his name. after doing some final checks Clint lined up with the runway, with the go ahead from the control tower he started to speed down the runway, 20 seconds later he was in the air climbing altitude to his cruising height.

3 hours into the flight and Clint was bored, there was nothing for him to do but pull out his bow and start to clean it. This bow was specially designed for him. Palm and finger recognition meant that the bow would only open to him. It had the strongest arms on a bow that had been made with the same metal alloy as Starks Ironman suit. The arrows were made by Stark industries too, a carbon fibre blend with made them strong but light enough to travel seamlessly through the air. Then he paused and thought. Why were they meeting at the Stark mansion and not the Stark Tower? That's when he realised it was a more personal matter than a business meeting which made Clint nervous.

After 2 stop for fuel in Berlin and France Clint finally made it to England he went onto his next mission. Trying to track down a man that had never been to this country, not from this time period and no mobile phone. He had to find Steve, convince him to come back to America with him and do it all in 36 hours, piece of cake.


	3. Come Fly With Me

It took all but 5 hours to find Steve Rodgers. After looking up his interests on the S.H.I.E.L.D servers he found him at a 15th century pub. It's weird that Steve even likes pubs considering that he can't even get drunk. When asked, Steve says 'I like the atmosphere' As Clint walked in the pub he immediately saw Rodgers sat at the bar with a group of older gentlemen, laughing about some joke about the war. Clint strolled forward and sat a couple of seats away from Rodgers and ordered a drink. Steve seemed to notice the new company and turned to look at Clint. Steve looked him up and down and turned away from him back to the group of war veterans.

It turned out that Steve held a grudge against Clint about what happened in New York. It wasn't Clint's fault that Loki had messed with his mind but Steve found it hard to trust him again afterwards. After Clint had been at the pub for an hour Steve got the message that he wasn't leaving until they spoke. Steve said good night to his veteran friends and moved up two seats, sat down and ordered a pint of beer and turned to look at Clint. Clint looked hot and sweaty and slightly stressed compared to Steve who looked completely relaxed in his favourite old school, but to him completely up to date bomber jacket.

"What do you want Clint, your sweating are you ok?" Steve asked staring Clint's face to see if he was still himself.

"I'm fine… well not really Steve, I need to come back to California with me" Clint explained. Steve just stared at him and shook his head.

"Why would I want to do that?" Steve asked whilst giving Clint a questioning look.

"Because there is some nut job that has the technology to copy Starks suit, I was attacked in my hotel back in Thailand. It's only a matter of time before we see people who want to hurt or copy us again" Clint whispered so the other people in the pub would not hear him.

"Why would people want to copy us, I understand hurt us. We did break half of Manhattan and get a lot of people there hurt while we did it. So how many of us have been copied so far?" Steve enquired as he started to grab his coat and pull out his wallet to pay for his drinks.

"The only one we know of so far I Stark, but that is only because he has been seen by someone, we could have all been copied and we would never know until it was too late" Clint said quickly, hardly believing what he was actually saying.

"I understand that Stark built his first suit in a cave, in Afghanistan, in the middle of a war zone with very limited resources. How is it hard to believe that someone has just built themselves one? Does Fury know?" Steve gave Clint a glance as he handed over the money for both of their drinks. It was apparent that S.H.E.I.L.D was funding all of the Avengers these days, well with one exception of a billionaire.

As soon as the drinks were paid for Clint led Steve out of the pub which had gotten busier outside as the temperature raised. There was a crowd around Clint's car and he had to push his way through to get to the driver's side door, which turned out to be the passenger's door. He was still adjusting but would have to readjust as soon as they got back to California.

"Hey, want to take me for a little ride?" a blonde girl in a skirt he could only describe as a belt asked leaning forward over the bonnet, leaving a mark on the immaculate paintwork.

"No" Clint replied without looking up. This won him a roar of laughter from the crowd at the girl's expense. As he settled in behind the wheel of his Ferrari 458 Italia Spider Perfetto he unlocked the passenger door to let Steve inside.

"Nice car, how much was it?" Steve asked with enthusiasm, clearly jealous of the fact that it was Clint's and not his.

"You will have to ask Tony, after all he paid, just doesn't know it yet" Clint replied with a smirk on his face pulling down his sunglasses before putting the key in the ignition.

With a roar from the engine, people quickly backed away from the car. Clint expertly backed out of his parking space and was quickly on the road again. It would take 2 hours to drive to the nearest airport which had an S.H.E.I.L.D private jet on stand-by for their journey. Clint thought it best to get a proper pilot for this journey because he felt that he would fall asleep whilst flying.

"So when you said that you got attacked in your hotel, what did you mean?" Steve asked politely. That was one thing that pissed everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D off. He was just so god damn polite, even when he was irate.

"I had just gotten the call from Nat that there was some weird shit going on and that I had to get you and be back in Starks mansion ASAP. Well I had just finished packing when I heard a door get knocked down; they were obviously looking for me so I grabbed my bow and waited for the target to find me. Once he had broken my door down, I looked at him… and I knew him" Clint explained shaking his head.

"You knew him! How?" Steve demanded, going into Captain mode, wanting to know everything.

"Before I signed up to S.H.E.I.L.D, I was asked by a man called Hunter Reid, really a quite fitting name to join him and his military delinquents" Clint responded without taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"You mean, this Hunter fellow, already had some crazy people with him and wanted more?" Steve wondered.

"Yes, he had heard of my training and tried every trick in the book to try and make me join him, I was about to but then I met Natasha and she helped me make the right choice. Hunter blamed Natasha for my decision and now wants us both, but Hunter made it very clear that he wanted me to be a mindless little machine again, like I was with Loki. God I hate this, why does everyone keep reminding me of that worthless piece of shit" Clint said quietly, shout his last sentence.

Steve seemed unsure whether he was meant to answer so sat silently in the passenger seat. Halfway through their journey they had to stop for fuel; Steve made it his mission to buy something nice for Clint to put him at ease. Steve looked around the service station shops for 10 minutes and decided on a coffee from Starbucks. When Steve returned Clint was grateful for the coffee and drank half before getting back into the car.

An hour later they arrived at the private air field where they were met by their pilot and co-pilot. They were guided on to the private jet, which fake business logos printed on the sides. It would take roughly 11 hours to fly to California with one half hour refuel in Iowa. Clint planned on spending every minute of it sleeping; deciding the jet lag would be worth it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So sorry for not updating sooner, been swamped with school work and exams. won't be updating for about a week due to a trip so this will have to do for now. Please follow this story as I think it will go on for a while yet!**

**Please review and submit any ideas you would like to see, if i like them i will do my best to incorporate them in.**

**One question for you guys, Should Natasha and Clint have an intimate relationship? I will leave it up to you to decide.**

**Read on my fellow Avengers!**


	4. Pizza Party

Bruce Banner's journey to Stark's mansion was an easy one. Since meeting and forming what Pepper called a 'Bromance' Tony had bought him a slightly smaller house with a large lab, just 2 minutes' walk away. Even though they lived so close, it had been a while since seeing each other. Bruce was busy in his lab with a new scientist from S.H.E.I.L.D helping him with some Hulk stuff as he called it, Stark was battling his own demons and having constant meeting with his company and associates about New York and 'Stark Suits'.

As soon as Bruce got a call from a very demanding Agent Natasha Romanoff, he decided it would be best to go see what she wanted. Last time he went to go see Natasha he ended up leaving, she gave him a cold look with her piercing green eyes. It freaked him out, a look that could kill you in an instant. Grabbing his Stark phone he left his house under the full security Tony had fitted and took the 2 minute stroll to Tony's house.

As he arrived JARVIS automatically opened the front door to him, and an announcement boomed around the house that he had arrived.

"Bruce, it's been a while hasn't it" Tony said as he walked towards Bruce. Natasha lurked behind Tony, always wary of Bruce.

"It has, I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner. Fury set me up with a new lab assistant and I have been trying to get her to do things in a logical order and to tidy up after herself. God, I want her to leave, but I must admit she is excellent help" Bruce told Tony while walking down to his workshop.

When they got to the workshop, they went straight over to the table with chairs around it. There were only enough chairs for all 6 avengers, so far only 3 were taken. Clint Barton and Steve Rodgers were expected within 6 hours and Thor was expected within the next couple of days, they were struggling to get in touch with him.

"So any more news on bad man Ironman?" Bruce asked Natasha and Tony.

"Is that what we are calling him now?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed that his name was in the title of the copycat.

"No it is not" Natasha said very matter of factly. "He is simply a copycat. The latest information we have is that the suit in question is black and silver, not red and gold. This is good as people can easily distinguish between Tony and the copycat, but also bad because people might think that it is a new Stark suit." Natasha explained.

Tony thought about how he could explain to the public that it wasn't him in the suit while Romanoff went into more details.

"The suit is very similar to Mark 42 in appearance but it does not split into small pieces for easy essem-"

"So my suit is better, I mean I already know it's better than that monstrosity but he doesn't have all technology?" Tony asked full of hope, he really didn't want any one or any company to become close to his ideas or designs.

"Yes Tony your suit is better, but we have no idea of how much of your tech this person has their hands on." Natasha was starting to angry, she thought Tony was like a child.

"What do you mean 'My Tech' is he using my stuff to make his own suit?" Tony nearly shouted.

"This person could be male or female, don't assume that it's male!" Natasha yelled. "Also yes some parts have your company logo on, meaning that they are yours. I suggest you look through your company's records, look for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary" Natasha told Stark.

Tony Stark didn't usually take orders from anyone, but Romanoff's idea was a god one. He pulled out his Stark phone and wandered off into an office in the workshop to make some calls. He would probably have to hack into the company's mainframe seeing that only the accountants had access. While Tony made the necessary calls and hacking, it was only Romanoff and Banner left around the large table.

Bruce tried to look busy by pulling down his glasses from his head to his eyes and started to scan the documents set out along the table. Meanwhile Natasha started to clean her gun, pulling it apart into all the pieces and cleaning slowly and carefully, glancing up at Bruce every so often. Bruce was uncomfortable around weapons; he preferred talking out differences, Hulk on the other hand liked to smash things into small pieces. It had taken Bruce all but 10 minutes to make a comment about the gun in Romanoff's hand.

"Do you mind?" Bruce asked looking up and Natasha.

"Mind what?" Natasha answered looking up.

"Getting that gun out anytime you can, an accident could happen" Bruce said calmly.

"I'm simply cleaning it so when I do have to use it, I know it works smoothly. We don't all have an Ironman suit, a hammer, a shield or a giant green alter ego you know" Natasha said without taking her eyes of Bruce.

"Whatever I doubt you will need to use it anytime soon, so just finish what you are doing and put it away, you are like a child with a new toy. Always getting it out and showing people who don't really care." Bruce was annoyed that all the S.H.E.I.L.D agents seem to pull their weapons out, or have them on show all the time. He didn't have the Hulk on display all the time, and it was normally S.H.E.I.L.D agents fault that he was push over the edge.

Bruce decided it be best to leave to leave while he was still himself, to go and see how Stark was doing with his company. He found Tony screaming down the phone at probably was just a lowly paid intern because the company directors were busy. Tony slammed down the phone and put his head in his hands; Bruce sat down the other side of the desk and waited patiently for Tony to calm down. Slowly Tony's head came to look at Bruce; they sat like that for a few minutes, happy to be in each other's company again.

"I take it they were far too busy to talk to the man who signed their pay checks?" Bruce offered Tony, he didn't look impressed.

"The people I pay millions to every year yes, the secretary who I don't even remember the name of, more than happy to talk about everything and anything to keep me on the line. I swear people just forget about Pepper, we were at a party a couple of days ago and some blonde bimbo just started hitting on me right in front of her, made me laugh though… Pepper not quite as impressed" Tony said shaking his head.

Bruce laughed, enjoying the company of his best friend again. It was only 3 months ago they met and Bruce felt like they had known each other since childhood.

"Stop paying them, I'm sure they would really want to talk to you then" Bruce said chuckling.

They both got up and walked out of the office and back towards the large oak table where Natasha was sat, with her gun back in holster out of sight. This pleased Bruce but she didn't look happy.

"I just got a call from Clint, they are stuck in traffic, but on the positive side he has Rodgers" Natasha explained.

"At least they are trying" Bruce said sitting back in his seat, looking through the documents on the table again.

* * *

As they sat in traffic, Steve was annoying Clint. Steve was bored and hot due to the fact he hadn't changed clothes when Clint suggested on the plane, because of this Steve was complaining like a 5 year old denied a toy.

"Why is it so hot in California" Steve moaned turning up the air conditioning to maximum, they had been in the car for 10 minutes.

"Because you refused to change like I did, jeans and a long sleeve shirt is not what you in California. You wear this" Clint explained, gesturing to himself wearing a vest top, shorts and flip flops. Even Clint though that he was hot so he had no idea what Steve was feeling.

Within seconds of Clint saying this Steve pulled off his shirt, leaving him topless. Steve threw his shirt out the window with disgust. He leaned forward to the fans that provided the cool air. Women in the cars around stared at Steve, Clint knew exactly why, Steve seemed a bit oblivious. Steve didn't know why women like him so much Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor tried to explain that women liked muscles and blonde hair but Steve didn't really care about this attention, he ignored it.

Suddenly traffic started to move again, quickly they were out of the traffic caused by an accident involving a car and cyclist. After another 30 minutes of driving Clint and Steve arrived at Tony Stark's mansion. They walked towards the door and Tony opened it before they could knock.

"Oh I thought it was the pizza guy but apparently it's male strippers at the door" Tony mocked as he let both of the men in. they walked towards the work shop, half way down the stairs the doorbell rang. Tony nearly ran back to the door to collect the pizza. Clint and Steve carried on down the stairs to the workshop where they found Bruce and Natasha.

Natasha looked up and smiled when she saw Clint; it had been 3 months since they last saw each other. She got up and hugged Clint then stepped back and shook hands with Steve, Natasha seemed much happier now that Clint was in her line of vision. Bruce suddenly realised that the 2 men had arrived and put down the pictures of the suit he was studying, he walked over and greeted both men then saw Tony struggling with the pizzas and went to help.

For the next hour, the 5 of them ate pizza and filled in Clint and Steve with what they knew, which wasn't much at the moment. All they knew was that the suit originated in the east, around Asia and used some Stark Tech which Tony was not please about. They would find out more when Tony visited his company in person and demanded answers. But until then they decided to relax, once they had finished the pizza, they all went upstairs to watch a movie in the theatre room, as they headed up the stairs Pepper arrived home, shocked to find the Avengers in her house.

"Hi everyone" Pepper said happily walking over to Tony giving him a hug and a quick kiss. Tony roughly explained that they were all staying in the house for a few days; Pepper seemed happy enough and went into the theatre room with them to relax after her flight. They decided to watch Man on a Ledge; they all fell asleep half way through. Tomorrow they would find out Stark Industries relationship with the Bad Ironman, but now sleep was in order.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm back! and on summer break so expect a lot more updates!**

**Still no reviews though, so I have no idea if you guys wants a Clintasha romance or not!? I will have to decide myself then :(**

**Next chapter involves some good action so stick around Avengers!**


	5. Stop, Hammer Time

Everyone in the Stark mansion was woken up by the rumble of thunder the bright flash of lightning. There was no storm expected so they all knew what it meant. Thor had arrived. Minutes after the lightning there was a knock, or rather what sounded like an explosion at the door. Tony was still in his pyjamas grumbling to himself as he trudged his way to the door, yanking the door open and staring at Thor with a stern look on his face. Thor was beaming until he saw Tony's facial expression, apparently 6 in the morning is considered early on Earth.

Tony then stomped his way back into the house, pointed at the couch.

"Sit, and wait" Tony said carrying on walking.

"Sit and wait for what for what?" Thor asked innocently, not quite understanding the situation.

"For this un-godly hour to be over, its 6 in the morning! I'm going back to sleep until 8, don't break anything" Tony told Thor walking back up the stairs.

Thor had only see Tony for 30 seconds before he was on his own again. After sitting there for over 30 minutes in silence thinking about Jane he suddenly remembered what she had told him when they first met.

"This is a phone, everyone has a number that you type in and then you can talk to anyone you want" Jane had explained then she had given her number to Thor. It took 10 minutes for Thor to remember Jane's number; he then proceeded to type it into the phone on the kitchen counter. Once Thor had type the number in he had no idea why he wasn't speaking to Jane, then he pressed a green button of a phone and the handset began to dial the number.

Jane answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?" Jane croaked, obviously just woken up.

"Hello Jane, are you ok?" Thor boomed down the device.

"Thor is that you! Oh Thor I've missed you so much" Jane said nearly in tears.

"Yes it's me my love, are you ok?" Thor said quietly, holding the phone tightly.

"I'm fine, are you ok? Where are you? Is Loki back? Is everything ok?" Jane was worried about Thor already.

"One question at a time my love, I am alive and well. As for where I am, I am at Tony Stark's mansion in California. No Loki is in a jail on Asgard guarded with enough men to stop an army. Everything is fine my love, I just wanted hear your voice again, I would give anything to see your face again today… Come to the Stark mansion, I'm sure the man in iron won't mind." Thor explained to Jane.

"Ok I will come and see you, I'll pack a bag and hop on a plane right away" Jane said excitedly.

"No, just pack a bag, I will come and get you my love, are you at your home?" Thor asked.

"Yes I'm at my house" Jane said nervously.

"Ok, I am on my way, see you very soon my love" Thor declared slamming the phone down on the stand. He left out the door he came in and swung his mjolnir, gathering speed and then he disappeared off to go and collect Jane.

* * *

One by one, all the avengers woke up and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. It appeared everyone was comfortable enough with each other to wear their pyjamas around. Tony only wore Ironman boxers, refusing to put anything else on like a stubborn child. Pepper and Natasha had very similar pyjamas on, a silk night gown reaching just above the knee, much to the men's delight. Clint was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, Bruce was in bottoms and a t-shirt. Steve was a little later than everyone else because he still had jet lag, when he walked into the kitchen everyone stopped at started. He was wearing a night shirt with matching bottoms complete with night cap.

After staring for a while, everyone started at laugh at Steve; although he didn't care he didn't like people laughing at him. He tore the night cap off his head, and sat down grumpily.

"Aww don't be like that Scrooge" Tony cooed.

"Shut up Tony, at least I'm decently covered up" Steve answered back quickly.

"You're just jealous of all this" Tony explained to Steve while gesturing down to his chest.

"Not to burst your bubble Tony, but I think Steve wins the 'Best Chest' category" Natasha said without looking up from her breakfast.

Clint, Bruce, Pepper and Steve all started to laugh, Tony looked hurt as Pepper passed him a t-shirt.

"Well I have an arc reactor in my chest so I win anyway!" Tony said claiming victory.

"Ok, having an ugly, glowing metal object stopping shrapnel entering your heart. Yeah that's a win." Natasha said glancing up at Tony's annoyed face.

"Shut up Nat!" Tony shouted at her. Tony started to look around his kitchen doing a head count in his head.

"Hey… hey everyone be quiet a second. Has anyone seen Thor this morning?" Tony asked looking around the room.

"No, he hasn't even arrived yet has he?" Steve asked looking up from his waffles.

"Yes he has, there was no freak storm this morning. It was Thor. He arrived at 6 this morning, I told him to wait here while I slept for a bit longer. Now he's gone." Tony explained happy that he had superior knowledge.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and the kitchen lit up like a Christmas the due to lightning. Then Thor burst through the door Jane by his side.

"Hello my brothers and sister of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Pepper Potts!" Thor shouted happily as he walked towards each of them for a big bear hug. Jane waited anxiously by the door. Pepper walked over to her while all the avengers said hello to each other again.

"Hi, you must be Jane Foster, I'm Pepper Tony's fiancé" Pepper explained briefly.

"Yes I'm Jane, wow I had no idea you and Tony were engaged" Jane said happily.

"Yeah he proposed just after New York… I'm being a bad host. Would you like some tea, coffee, juice or breakfast?" Pepper offered.

"I could kill for a coffee right now, Thor has no idea what is considered early" Jane said to Pepper following her towards the kitchen island.

"You're right Jane, he doesn't" Tony moaned as he took a sip of coffee.

Soon everyone had moved into one of the biggest rooms in Tony's mansion. The sitting room, Tony and pepper sat together, Natasha and Clint sat together, and Jane squeezed in next to Thor, which just left Steve and Bruce in the two reclining armchairs. Everyone was still a bit sleepy so conversation was kept to something that wouldn't hurt their brains. This meant nothing to do with the Copycat.

"So what is considered a decent time to call next time?" Thor pondered.

"Normally any time after 9am, that gives people time to wake up properly, eat something and get washed and dressed" Jane explained to him.

"But that is so late in the day, one quarter of the day would be wasted" Thor seemed baffled by human behaviour.

"Never mind it is how Earth has worked for centuries, and it will keep on working centuries into the future" Bruce told Thor.

Everyone just sat that way until 10 o'clock then they all went to get washed and dressed. The day plan was as followed. Jane and Pepper would spend the day getting to know each other better by shopping with Tony's debit card. The avengers would fill in Thor on the copycat as well as they could then they would go down to Stark Industries to find out what was really happening down there. At 7 o'clock sharp everyone would meet in the dining room for a meal.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**There is going to be a wedding. Yes Tony and Pepper are engaged. I just thought it could be fun trying to plan a wedding around the copycat, when Pepper doesn't know anything about the copycat.**

**I've had 2 reviews, one saying they would like to have Clintasha, one saying there was enough FanFic about them already, next review settles it!**

**Sorry I was later updating then planned, crazy party yesterday!**

**Read on Avengers!**


	6. This Is My Company

Once everyone was washed and dressed the Avengers said goodbye to Jane and Pepper who were going shopping, they then went down into Tony's workshop again. This time all the chairs were filled.

"Ok so basically to go over everything again because some people turn up late, there is a copycat Ironman. He..."

"Or she" Natasha interrupted.

"He or she is based around the Asian area, the copycat's suit is using my technology and it is black and silver" Tony explained to everyone giving an evil glare to Natasha for interrupting him.

"I understand why if someone were copying the Avengers to start with Tony. He is the most well-known because of his inventions, his kidnapping, his money, his women, his.." Clint started.

"I am done with the women, I have Pepper now. So I am the most well-known, what has that got to do with anything?" Tony inquired.

"Because it would be easy to ruin your image to the public. Imagine this headline, Ironman destroys big city. The public wouldn't even second guess who did it. You made it clear to the world that you're Ironman. No one knows who we are." Clint explained to Tony.

"Of course the media would start with Tony because everyone knows who he is, but how long until they drag one of us into it. Most people know roughly what we look like; you know hair colour and physique. As soon as the papers hear about an Ironman attack, and then an attack from a red head, or an archer or a man in a red, white and blue suit. It won't be hard for them to put our names to the attacks" Bruce said taking off his glasses and began massaging the bridge of his nose.

All of the Avengers looked at each other. They knew Bruce was right.

"Well then we need to stop him or her before an attack happens" Steve said sternly. "Tony have you seen a photo of the copycat can you see which one of your suits he has copied and discover what armour and weapons it has?" Steve asked Tony, Tony on the other hand was playing with his phone.

"TONY!" Thor shouted, happy to help Steve get Tony's attention.

"No I haven't seen a photo; I didn't even know we had photos. And oww! Thor you nearly burst my eardrum" Tony moaned hold his left ear.

"I am sorry brother in Iron, but you were distracted while we are talking about a very serious matter" Thor said looking at Tony.

"We have no photos to show you Tony, but if we find out what pieces of tech this guy has stolen from your company, or your company has given him is it possible to find out?" Natasha asked Tony, who was now listening intently in fear of being shouted at again.

"Stark Industries has only some of the pieces used in my suit; they stopped manufacturing most parts when I shut down the weapons programme… Son of a bitch!" Tony shouted and got up from the table.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked Tony.

"They haven't stopped making weapons, that's why after 42 suits we haven't run out of parts." Tony told everyone, angry at himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Well shouldn't we pay Stark Industries a visit, find out what is really going on down there?" Clint asked.

All the avengers got up and started to go up the stairs, everyone except for Tony headed toward the garage.

"Tony, where are you going now?" Bruce asked.

"It would be highly unprofessional to fire people wearing sweat pants would it not?" Tony responded with a sly grin on his face.

While Tony changed into most likely a ridiculously expensive suit, not made of metal for a change, the rest of the Avengers got keys to Tony's cars. They were trying to decide who would share with who when Tony appeared.

"What are you doing with my car keys?" Tony asked, adjusting his tie.

"Picking which cars we get to go in, I want that one" Natasha said pointing towards the Bugatti Veyron.

"Well you people are going in that one" Tony said pointing towards a minivan where Happy stood opening the side door. "Brucey boy, you're with me in that one" Tony said happily, pointing towards a 2008 Audi R8.

"At least it's black" Natasha said climbing into the minivan with Clint, Thor and Steve.

* * *

They all headed off to Stark Industries to confront the workers, in the hope that the company's CEO Pepper Potts didn't find out. It was only a half hour drive to the magnificent building, the outside was painted white and not one speck of dirt was visible. Everyone apart from Tony was in awe of the beautiful building. Tony led everyone through the entrance and through the guards and straight into the extremely large elevator.

"Mr Stark, this is surprise what floor will you be visiting" the elevator attendant asked.

"Whichever floor has the people who make big decisions on it" Tony snapped at the employee

"I'm afraid Miss Potts is not here Sir, she has the day off" the attendant said.

"I know, I want the board of directors, they seem to be making rather large decisions all by themselves" Tony replied as the attendant pressed the button to take them to the top floor.

After a short trip in the elevator, all of the Avengers followed Tony down a maze of corridors, they all stopped outside a meeting room.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Tony mumbled with a small smirk on his face.

Tony burst his way through the door; all of the directors of Stark Industries looked at him with grave expressions.

"Tony, welcome back" Johanna Thompson offered as she was the one closest to him.

"Don't give me that bullshit; you know why I'm back. How fucking dare you carry on with weapons manufacturing behind my back and the bloody CEO's back. Did you think that you were going to get away with it? That I wouldn't notice something like that?" Tony's shouting was giving Thor and the Hulk a run for their money. At that point the rest of the Avengers walked in but stayed back giving Tony some space. Clint whispered something to Natasha and they left without saying a word to anyone.

"This is still my company, so who was it that came up with the idea… huh. No one wants to admit to it?" Tony shouted looking around the room; all of the faces he looked at seemed guilty.

"Mr Stark why don't you calm down and explain" the man at the head of the table said. His name was Alan Blackner; he had taken over from Obadiah Stane A.K.A The Iron Monger that had tried to kill Tony all those years ago.

"I. Will. Not. Fucking. Calm. Down!" Tony shouted then turned around to see Banner breathing heavily while Steve tried to talk to him.

"You should calm down though" Tony said comfortingly to his science brother.

"So, you think that we are still building weapons behind your back, behind Pepper's back. Tell me, why would we do that?" Blackner asked Tony, standing up feeling superior.

"You tell us" Natasha said flatly as she entered the room with Clint behind her hold cardboard tubes that contained blueprints. Clint threw them onto that table and gave one to Tony.

"You might want to see this" Clint said calmly.

"Where did you get these?" Blackner shouted.

"Where did you get this?" Tony enquired looking down at a blueprint for an Ironman suit. This suit had more weapons than War Machine, or if you were in the military 'Iron Patriot'. He had designed this when coming up with James Rhodes suit for the air force; they had both decided on the simpler suit, this design had been in the safe in his workshop.

"That is not important, what is important is that your little friend just broke into a secure part of the facility!" Blackner bellowed.

"THIS IS MY COMPANY, and yet you keep secrets to keep your filthy little hands on profits. That's it. That is fucking it. Everyone out now you're fired, and don't give me that bullshit saying that I don't have authority because all decisions run past me first… on everything. Out now!" Tony was furious.

A couple of the younger directors were crying at Tony's outburst. It was obvious at whose ideas it had been to keep the weapons manufacturing going because they looked pissed, the people who obviously voted against it were upset and crying. Tony made a mental note, and would give the people who voted against weapons their jobs back.

"You will regret this Anthony, it will be worst mistake you have ever made" Blackner said to Tony. He was on his way out when Tony stopped him.

"You all have one hour to clean out your offices, if you try to delete anything from your computers they will automatically shut down and you will no longer to be able to use them and a alarm will be sent straight to me. I will find out who was the main man behind this little charade and make sure he regrets it. After my analysis, I will find out who voted against weapons and they will be asked to continue their role at Stark Industries, as for the rest of you, I will make sure that you never work again." Tony said, giving a small smile to the youngest director who was telling everyone who was guilty 'I told you so'.

Once everyone had left Tony sat down at the head of the table, Clint and Natasha sat opposite each other. Thor sat down next to Natasha and Steve sat next to Clint. Bruce was still trying to calm himself down; his breathing was starting to get back to normal.

"Well that was not as fun as you said it would be Stark" Thor said with the look of horror on his face.

"I'm sorry Thor; I can't believe I was right. They kept the weapons division going, the next thing is to locate the division and fire everyone in it. Natasha, Clint where did you find all of these blueprints?" Tony asked the master assassins.

"We took the elevator the basement, there was the more stairs down which seemed odd for a basement, so we took them. It's under the whole building; the whole thing was a weapons factory." Clint explained. The situation had grown; the division was larger than Tony thought.

"J.A.R.V.I.S is you there?" Tony asked thin air.

"Yes Sir, what can I assist you with?" J.A.R.V.I.S answered with his British accent.

"I would like to talk to every single person in the Weapons Division, can you make that happen?" Tony said calmly.

"Yes sir, one moment. I will inform you when I have everyone's attention" J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Tony what are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I have everyone's attention sir" J.A.R.V.I.S said before muting.

"Hello everyone, this is Tony Stark company owner here. I am here to inform you that I shut down the weapons division of my company years ago, or I thought. The company directors kept it going with my knowledge or the CEO's knowledge. I am now confirming the shutdown of the weapons division. I am very sorry to tell you this but you will now all be made redundant. I will pay all of your wages for the rest of this year until January, as this is short notice. I will try my hardest to find you all new jobs in another section of Stark Industries, or another company. I apologise for this, I really do. I understand that you all thought the weapons division was still operational but it isn't. I apologise again." Tony said looking down shaking his head, obviously upset. Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, please sent the hard drives of all of the company directors to my workshop, and scan them all for weapons division." Tony said without looking up.

"Yes sir." J.A.R.V.I.S said automatically.

"Right then we best we get out of here, get changed, ready for dinner. Please don't mention anything to Pepper, her company phone is off, so they won't have told her. I will do it after dinner. Just please don't mention anything thing." Tony said standing up and heading towards the dorr.

All the Avengers were scared in case Pepper already knew about the company. This could be an interesting dinner.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**WOW. Tony could be in some serious trouble if Pepper finds out before dinner.**

**OK, so according to the reviews you readers want Clintasha, so Clintasha is what you will get.**

**Thanks to clintashaRennersonLver for your review!**

**Thanks to Ryder1418 who also reviewed and had the deciding vote to Clintasha.**

**Sorry for not updating, I guess I got a little demotivated but your reviews helped, and I'm happy with the chapter. From now on I will try to update every Monday!**

**Thank you! Please follow/favourite the story!**


	7. Lies

When the Avengers returned home from Stark Industries their moods were lifted as they walked through the foyer of the Avengers Tower. They could all smell the roast that Pepper and Jane were cooking, Thor's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Well I guess that means that I need to be fed" Thor exclaimed and headed for the elevator. The rest of them followed and they headed up to the large kitchen/dining area where Pepper and Jane were preparing for tonight's feast. It was only 5:30pm; dinner was at 7pm. Tony had a full 1 and ½ hours which could go wrong before dinner.

"Pepper, Jane we have returned from our travels, and I seem to be very hungry" Thor told both of the women and walked over to hug Jane from behind.

"Where did you guys disappear to, I thought you guys were spending the day here training" Pepper asked Tony as he walked over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"We got called away by Fury, wanting to discuss something about uniforms. He thought that Captain Spangles needed a more modern outfit." Tony told her.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to change just yet" Steve said going along with Tony's lie as best as he could.

"I'm off to go change" Tony announced.

"Me too" Clint, Natasha, Thor and Steve said in unison and rushed off, not liking lying to the two women.

"So what can I help you ladies with" Bruce asked seeing as he was the only one staying downstairs.

Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Steve all climbed inside the elevator giving Tony an evil glare.

"Why did you involve all of us in your pathetic lie" Natasha asked Tony flatly pressing the buttons for all of their floors. Natasha and Clint shared a floor; Thor has a floor to himself now that Jane was here. Bruce and Steve shared a floor, Tony and Pepper shared the last two floors which was the penthouse.

"Oh come on, I had to, Pepper would never had bought it otherwise" Tony moaned as Natasha and Clint stepped out of the elevator.

"When you tell Pepper the truth, you had best clear our names" Natasha said. "Or I will end you" Tony was sure that she meant every word.

Clint and Natasha were the only two people who lived on this floor, and everyone else had no need to come onto it so they got to design everything, from their bedrooms to the archery and gun ranges. They didn't tell anyone but Natasha and Clint were in a relationship, so they shared a bedroom. If anyone found out about their relationship they would never live it down seeing as Tony had been trying to get them together ever since he met them.

"This could be really awkward if Pepper finds out before dinner" Clint said walking into their bedroom.

"I know, but I don't think Pepper knows. She was so calm and so was Jane" Natasha said taking off her sweatshirt.

"You know we have an hour and a half until dinner" Clint whispered in Natasha's ear, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"You're right" She replied turning around to face Clint. "I'm going to have a shower" Natasha said and she walked off the en suite bathroom, leaving Clint standing in the middle of the room alone.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Natasha asked as she poked her head around the door. Clint spun around and started to pull off his shirt and walked in to share a shower.

At 6:55pm Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor and Tony all made their way downstairs for their big meal. Pepper and Jane had been working since 5 o'clock to prepare the vast amount of food. They were only feeding 8 but had to prepare extra seeing as Thor ate enough for two and Steve ate more because of the serum. Everyone helped bring the food to the dining table where they would be sitting. Once all the dishes of food were placed around the table, they all sat down. Tony was at the head of table with Pepper to his right and Steve to his left. Thor sat next to Steve and had Jane sat opposite, the next couple was Clint and Natasha, with Bruce at the end of table.

The meal went smoothly with light conversation which everyone could follow and join in with. Tony told everyone about his time in the lab with Bruce. Bruce told everyone that he should be a fireman because of the amount of Tony caused fires he had put out. Thor told a story about one of his battles with Warriors Three and Sif. Pepper and Jane told everyone about their shopping trip and all the inside jokes that went along with it, which no one could understand. Steve told everyone about the story when he rescued prisoners of war from hydra's facility and where he found Bucky. Clint and Natasha told everyone what happened in Budapest, missing out the part about their relationship starting. Once everyone had finished their main and dessert they decided to play a videogame in the home theatre room.

"Yay! I will pick seeing as I'm the host… that also makes me player one" Tony said happily.

"No, seeing as you're the host, you can help me tidy away the kitchen while our guest take a breather. You can play after" Pepper told Tony which made him sulk as he walked back into the kitchen.

Pepper walked in after Tony, shut the door and glared at him.

'Oh shit' Tony thought.

"How could you?" Pepper asked Tony, her face was the picture of hurt.

"Pepper, I was going to tell you after din…" Tony was trying to explain.

"Well I know now don't I Tony. I had to find out by Alan Blackner calling me in the middle of my shopping trip with Jane. He said that you and the others stormed in there, you had a massive rant and fired over 200 people!" Pepper shouted, now Tony was happy that every room was sound proof.

"Pepper I'm sorry but they kept the weapons division going against my wishes! You know what happened during Afghanistan, why I didn't want to be making weapons anymore. But when I got there, they had a whole fucking factory right underneath the bloody building!" Tony shouted, he hated bringing up Afghanistan. It made both Tony and Pepper upset.

"I never knew that" Pepper whispered close to tears. Tony walked over to give her a hug and after refusing for 5 seconds Pepper hugged Tony back.

"I'm so sorry Pepper. As soon as I found out I knew I needed to put a stop to it right away. I am going to do my best to give all the employees another job in the Industry or find them jobs elsewhere. The directors who voted against the weapons facility will be brought back on in a higher position. Pepper please forgive me" Tony asked looking into Peppers eye wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Well, ok. But you Anthony Stark will have to come to the company every day to help me sort out your mess. Tony this is the biggest fight we've had since we got engaged, I don't want to argue like this when we get married. We also need to have better plans for the company" Pepper told Tony.

"Of course anything you want" Tony whispered pushing Pepper's hair out her face.

"What I really want you to is gather all the dishes and start to wash up" Pepper said grinning as she walked towards the kitchen sink.

Tony laughed as he walked back into the dining room to gather the dishes.


End file.
